Frieza's Subordinates
Frieza's SubordinatesDaizenshuu 2, 1995Mecha Frieza calls them "my underlings" in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu after they're killed are a handful (16 according to the manga,Dragon Ball Manga chapter 30: The Coming of King Cold, page 13. see anime number issue in the trivia) of Galactic Frieza Army soldiers, specially selected by King Cold to aid the tyrant in the retrieval of Frieza, and his and Mecha Frieza's attack on Earth in August Age 764. These soldiers made their manga appearence in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga chapters The Coming of King Cold & The Young Man of Mystery (330-331) and in the Dragon Ball Z episodes Frieza's Counterattack, The Mysterious Youth & Another Super Saiyan?. Despite being depicted in both manga and anime as King Cold's direct underlings, Daizenshuu 2 stated they are actually Frieza's men. History Members of this group first made their debut after the end of Battle on Planet Namek which ended in Frieza's defeat by Super Saiyan Goku. King Cold took these troops with him to search for Frieza who he believes that survived the explotion of Planet Namek, after Fisshi shows concerns wheather Frieza really survived Cold replies with breaking one of his spaceship's windows and cause some of the crew to fall into space. Then, the Unnamed Captain locates Frieza's shattered body and the crew quickly get him on board and take him to get medical treatment on King Cold's planet. After Frieza's recovery, and his revival as Mecha Frieza, he asked his father to change their course to Earth so he could have his revenge on the Saiyan. Frieza's subordinates accompained him there, they're landing in the Northern Wastelands and just after Frieza instructed some of them to go out, find and kill the Z Fighters, Future Trunks appears and killed them in the very moment. Future Trunks then confronted Iru who was sent by Frieza to take him out, killing him with ease and then quickly finished the rest of Frieza's subordinates when they attempted to rush him. It is important to mention that in the manga the chain of events goes slightly different than in the anime, Frieza still commands the 3 soldiers to kill all Earthlings they can find, and then Future Trunks arrives killing no soldier yet, saying that he'll kill Frieza & Cold, Frieza sends Iru to face the youth, who easily kills him, then the Unnamed Captain lauch the revenge charge that ends up in the next page with everyone chopped dead, none survives and Frieza says he's impressed and that Future Trunks is beyond his first expectations, and that due to his soldiers' death he'll need to take care of the youth by himself. Their last standing renmant who managed to somehow survive Future Trunks' attack, is killed by a vicious move by Mecha Frieza who sliced his internal organs with his hand through his stomach simply because he stood in his way. In the English dub it was because the survivor showed fear of Future Trunks. Members *Unnamed Captain *Iru's race pilot *Humanoid co-pilot *Fisshi *Iru *Mei *Purple butterfly-like soldier. *Short teal & green piranha like soldier. *Red-haired Vegeta-esque soldier (wrong colored Fisshi). *A possible Brench-seijin. * Six (3 purple & 3 green) Members of Appule's race. * Other humanoids and various alien races. *'Eire' - purple version of Iru. Appears in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzoingen. *'Okuto' - orange version of Iru. Appears in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzoingen. *'Zea' - pink version of Fisshi. Appears in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzoingen. *'Frayne' - a blue armored version of Salza. Appears in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzoingen. *'Soy' - an orange version of Dore. Appears in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzoingen. *'Karmath' - a blue version of Neiz. Appears in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzoingen. *Members of Unnamed Fish-like race. Appear in Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku II. *Members of Blueberry's race. Appear in Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku II. *Appule - Appears as a member in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. *Banan - Appears as a member in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. *Sūi - Appears as a member in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Power Frieza seemed to consider them strong enough to handle the Z Fighters who faced him on Namek, who had powers leves of at least: 75,000 (Krillin), 200,000 (Gohan), 250,000 (Vegeta), and 1,200,000 (Piccolo) - which would theoretically place them even higher than the notorious Ginyu Force. Despite this, some of them are carrying Arm Cannon which were generally used by the weakest soldiers of the Galactic Frieza Army. Video games appearence Frieza's Subordinates are enemies of the Z Fighters in most acts of Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen ''where Fisshi and the others are keeping Humans as hostages and fight the Z Fighters. Recolors of Cooler's Armored Squadron (named Frayne, Soy, and Karmath) also appear as Frieza's minions. They also made a brief appearance in the depiction of the Trunks Saga in the ''The Legacy of Goku II where their sprites are identical to Frieza's henchmen of the previous game. Frieza's Subordinates are the primary regular enemies in the Trunks Saga portion of Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, where their members include Appule, Banan, and Sūi, who survived the battle on Namek. In Dragon Ball Heroes game promotional animated clips some of Frieza's Subordinates can be seen amongst the Galactic Frieza Army soldiers who face the invading Saiyan Heros, Beat & Note, in Frieza's spaceship. Trivia *The names of most of Frieza's Subordinates are derived from fishes and other marine animals. *Most of them are never named in either the manga or the anime, their names are only known from Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. *All of Frieza's Subordinates are depicted wearing red scouters. *The Captain, Fisshi & the Jeice-esque soldier wear the special V-shaped collar Battle Armor (alongside King Cold) that was only seen used by the Ginyu Force. However, the Captain is seen wearing basic armor on his promotional appearence in Dragon Ball Heroes. *The Captain's eyebrows design varries throughout his appearences in Dragon Ball Z, from being described as lacking them he eventually gets blond and later white colored (perhaps to match his beard's color) eyebrows. * In the FUNimation dub, Fisshi is reffered to as "Captain" by King Cold while reporting to him that the crew didn't managed to detact a life-sign from Frieza after Planet Namek's explosion. *The Unnamed Captain is first seen with wrist protectors (as he's seen in the rest of his DBZ appearance), but while he shouts that he found Frieza his hands are covered with gloves despite being bare exposed in the previous scene. He's also seen wearing gloves and a different shaped & colored battle armor in Dragon Ball Heroes. *There's a red haired humanoid soldier amongst Frieza's Subordinates who stands next to Iru before he's sent by Mecha-Frieza to fight Future Trunks, it appears to be an animation mistrake of drawing and design of this humanoid who in the manga adaptation is revealed to be Fisshi. *There seems to be an animation inconsistency in the coloring and modeling of Frieza's Subordinates which leads the viewer to think that there are more soldiers than in reality. *In the scene where Frieza commands the 3 soldiers to be killed first by Future Trunks the frame was modeled after the manga in which the far right soldier has an uncompleted body due to the fact in the manga there was Frieza's talking bubble upon his head. *The red-head Vegeta-esque soldier is seen without shoulder pads in his debut, but when he faces Future Trunks he suddenly has them on his armor. In the manga this soldier doesn't exists and it is Fisshi who stands next to Iru, maybe a coloring error created this character out of Fisshi. *The horned soldier who is among the first 3 soldiers to be killed by Future Trunks in the anime is shown twice to be lacking his horns, he alongside the Jeice-esque soldier at the charge scene are the only soldiers of Frieza's army to be seen wearing his scouter on his right eye in the history of the Dragon Ball franchise. He's shown once colored as a normal human by skin color - probably a coloring mistake. * Fisshi, the Unnamed Captain and the Piranha-like soldier made a brief appearance in the 3rd promotional video of Dragon Ball Heroes. *In Israel, while the show aired for the first time in 2003 the "Kids' Channel" posted a list of power levels (till the Trunks Saga) on their website (which was based mostly on the translation of the Daizenshuu) which stated they were at 5,000 each and were called: "Frieza's top-men". *In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ - Special One Shot chapter 3 there is a frame where 3/4 of the main soldiers of Frieza resembles the subordinate by their races with the adding of Abo's esque to their side. Gallery References Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army